Painful Memories, Shattered Love
by NessaThranduiliel
Summary: Lord Legolas of Mirkwood has had a very rocky relationship with his daughter. Márwen hates her father. Will the two warm up to each other during the Quest? Rated PG for flashback violence.
1. Prelude

Painful Memories, Shattered Love  
  
Prelude  
  
**********  
  
Oh, how she hated her father. In fact she couldn't stand him. His mere presence anmoyed her to no end.  
  
~~~~~  
  
He hated her. He hated her. She reminded him of too much. Too many memories to deal with. So he sent her away. He thought he could escape that way...  
  
**********  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, nor any characters within the book. So don't sue me :P 


	2. A Very Rocky Relationship

Painful Memories, Shattered Love  
  
A Very Rocky Relationship  
  
**********  
  
This was her first night out in the woods. She knew that she had to be very careful. Just one small mistake could easily get her killed. She saw at least ten poisonous snakes as she made her way out of her homeland and away from her memories.  
  
She was an Elf. A very young Elf from their perspective. And she felt that she had to run away. Away from her father, Lord Legolas and his Rivendell wife, Lady Aidren. They lived in the Mirkwood Palace. The Lord was a royal prince of Mirkwood, but his only daughter, Márwen, or shortly Már, was sent to Rivendell to learn lore from Elrond Halfelven, the Lord of Rivendell and the master in lore.  
  
And now they've come to visit her. She had to run away. She didn't tell anyone, but secretly she hated her father with a passion. She never knew why. She was just happy to escape his companionship.  
  
What she didn't know, though, was that her father was far from visiting her. It just wasn't his reason. He came to Rivendell for a secret council. It was supposed to decide on the fortune of the whole Middle-earth. And, though Már didn't know it, soon it was decided that a fellowship of nine were to leave Rivendell on a quest of Mount Doom. And that they already left Rivendell and were fast closing the gap between her and her father.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Lord Legolas never knew that his daughter was gone. He left with the other fellowship members, not knowing anything other than the fact that he could finally get away from her hated presence. He said his farewells to his wife before the council, and now walked with a clear mind. The fellowship soon agreed upon a course and they pursued it until nightfall.  
  
They didn't meet anyone until the twentieth day of their journey. That was when the crebain came upon them. The fellowship was more alert than ever and they soon detected another presence. And soon enough they came upon the body of a youngster. She groaned when they tried to turn her around and look at her face. When they at last accomplished the task, Legolas swore. None of them have ever heard an Elf swear like that before.  
  
**********  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own it... 


	3. Márwen's Childhood

Painful Memories, Shattered Love  
  
Márwen's Childhood  
  
**********  
  
She groaned. Someone had her. Great. So much for her camouflage skills. Then she heard a voice swear. She heard that voice too many times for it to be pleasant. She slowly opened her eyes. It was him. She hoped it wouldn't be. She prayed, she begged the Valar. And then he spoke.  
  
"Márwen," was all he said.  
  
"Ada," was all she answered him with.  
  
That was it. The fellowship made camp there that night. They let her have a moment with her father. Soon, a nightmare began. His screaming brought her back to the memories she was trying to escape all along.  
  
{Flashback}  
  
Legolas screaming at a small Elf, the child crying. All around are scattered small dolls and plushies. The room is a mess, but much less of a mess than would be expected from a child of 4 years.  
  
"I told you to clean up an hour ago!" is all that Legolas is yelling.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Legolas is inspecting the child's bed.  
  
"There is a crease here," he says in a calm voice. "Fix it."  
  
The child walks up and makes her bed all over again. Tears are streaming down her face.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Look at the clock," Legolas, all dressed up says to a small child aged about 5 years. "You were supposed to be here 5 minutes ago!"  
  
The girl looks down; she already knows: later, she's going to be punished by him.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Legolas is beating up a girl around 7. Screaming, he says,  
  
"And that's for being late, that's for not being courteous, that's for the mess, that's...  
  
{Fade out flashback}  
  
**********  
  
Disclaimer: Sue me! You won't get anything out of it, though... Don't own it! Nope *shakes head*  
  
A.N. I know these chapters are short, but I wanna see if you guys are interested... If you are, I'll write the next ones longer. If you aren't, well, I'll say goodbye to the story...  
  
So go on, click that button... Review!!! 


	4. Legolas' Anger

Painful Memories, Shattered Love  
  
Legolas' Anger  
  
**********  
  
All he said were seven words:   
  
"Why did it have to be you?"  
  
Már looked up at him. In those eyes, there was hate, but there was also pain, fright, and, surprisingly, love.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The next day the fellowship was trekking the path up Caradhras. Már ended up talking to Aragorn.  
  
"I loved him, once. But he had no love for me. I still love him. I always will."  
  
"He loves you. He always did and always will. All you have to do is to find a way to make that love show."  
  
~~~~~  
  
{Flashback}  
  
"Nooooo!"  
  
A young Elfling is standing in the doorway of a room. The scenery and tapestry indicate that the room is in Mirkwood. He is looking at an Elf lying on the bed in the room. Not moving, hardly breathing. Yet, when he walked up, the figure opened her eyes. When she spoke, her voice was barely a whisper.  
  
"Legolas, I'm leaving you to take care of your sister. I leave in peace. I know you will take very good care of her. Farewell, child..."  
  
The figure on the bed stopped breathing. Only then did Legolas notice his father. He was holding a small bundle. Tears were streaming down his face. Legolas walked up and Thranduil handed him his sister.  
  
"She wanted to name her Nessa," Thranduil said. His voice was strong.  
  
"So she shall be," said Legolas, looking at his baby sister. Golden hair, deep bluegrey eyes. He knew she was going to be a beauty.  
  
{End flashback}  
  
Legolas cried as the further scenes from Nessa's life flashed before his eyes. Until that day.  
  
Nessa was always happy to gain further skills in archery and swordfight. That fateful day she was scouting the outer border. So was Legolas. They were spotted by a ragtag band of Orcs. They fought back-to-back, but the Orc chieftain was too good a match for Nessa. After all, she was still a child. Legolas was busied by three of the Orcs at once, while his baby sister was fighting the chief. He turned when he heard her gasp. And what he saw still came back to him in nightmares.  
  
He saw his only sister, his beloved baby sister, standing there. There was an arrow in her stomach.  
  
Furious, Legolas turned to the chieftain and dispatched him in an instant. The rest fled.  
  
The knelt down to inspect the wound. He already knew - it was too late to save her. Plus, the arrow was poisoned. Her last wish was for him to name his daughter after their mother. He swore to do it. Nessa passed in peace. He carried her body all the way back to the palace. It was placed in a tomb with her mother, Lady Márwen.  
  
Just as his mind was about to show him some images from his beloved sister's funeral, a voice cut into his head.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Legolas?" Aragorn asked with a measure of concern. He saw the tears streaming down the Elf's face, and was quite puzzled. Has the presence of his daughter upset him so much?  
  
"Legolas? Please, answer me," he questioned again.  
  
He was relieved when he saw his friend slowly open his eyes. They were filled with tears.  
  
"I know now... I know..." the Elf prince kept repeating.  
  
"What do you know, friend?" Aragorn gently questioned further.  
  
"Why I hate her so much... I know now..."  
  
"Tell me, Legolas. Why do you hate her? She still loves you," Aragorn told the distressed Elf.  
  
"Nessa," was the only word that escaped Legolas' lips.  
  
Aragorn thought. Then he remembered Nessa, Legolas' baby sister, the one he was obsessed about. He also remembered how broken Legolas was after her death.  
  
"Yes, what about her?"  
  
"Már... Nessa... Mother..."  
  
Again, only detatched words. Aragorn had to think hard.  
  
Then he had it. He had only seen Nessa once in his life, but he wasn't about to forget. She was plain beautiful. After bringing up Nessa's face in his memory, he realised just how much Márwen looked like her auntie. How similar attitudes. Beneath all of Már's hatred, she fairly could be Nessa. And Legolas' mother... Lady Márwen. Maybe it's all about Nessa.  
  
"Did Nessa ask you to name your daughter after your mother?"  
  
All he got out of the Elf was a nod. But it was enough. That was it. It WAS all about Nessa. Legolas' beloved sister. He looked one last time into Legolas' blue eyes and walked away to find Már.  
  
**********  
  
Disclaimer: Why do you have to put these up on every page??? Everybody knows I don't own it... ;)  
  
A.N. Yeah, I'm making Aragorn the go-between Már and Legolas... So what?!  
  
The chapter was a little longer than the last one... I'm gonna try make them all about this length or longer... 


	5. A Normal Relationship?

Painful Memories, Shattered Love  
  
A Normal Relationship?  
  
**********  
  
"Már... Nessa... Mother..."  
  
He was still too wrapped up in his memories to form full sentences. There was a long pause as Aragorn considered his words.  
  
"Did Nessa ask you to name your daughter after your mother?"  
  
He nodded. He felt more than saw Aragorn get up and leave. He presumed his mortal friend went to talk to Már, but was quite far from caring.  
  
His mind took him away again, supplying images of his sister and of his mother as he remembered them. He cried, as yet again he was taken through his mother's death. He cried at the further images of his sister. Then, someone spoke.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Már walked over to where Legolas was lying. His eyes were red, and there still were tears pouring out of them.  
  
"Ada?"  
  
He looked at her. In those eyes, she noticed with surprise, there was a great sadness and longing. She realised she was feeling sorry for her father, for his losses.  
  
"Ada, what is it?"  
  
He never answered her. All he did was open his arms. She came closer, at first uncertain, but soon she found herself wrapped tightly in her father's arms.  
  
"Márwen, I'm so sorry..."  
  
She found that she was crying, too. And she found that it didn't bother her. She just sat there, hugging her father, and crying with him.  
  
~~~~~  
  
He was shaken. Not only was he hugging his only daughter, his beloved reminder of his baby sister, but she also seemed to forgive him. For the wrongs.  
  
The moment was as precious as anything to him. As precious as even the One Ring wasn't. Yet, he was torn at the sudden change of emotions between them. And the situation turned awkward again. Though definitely less than before, yet awkward enough to change the relationship they had. Not completely though.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The fellowship had faced an avalanche on their way to pass the mountain, Caradhras. When that failed, it was decided to try the road through Moria. It was a tough choice, but it was either that or freezing to death on the slopes of Caradhras. They didn't really have a choice, but it still was a difficult thing. Már, who has read and heard a lot of stories about Moria was troubled. She knew what could happen if the fellowship followed this course. She knew what could happen to her father, or what could wreck their newfound care.  
  
~~~~~  
  
But Legolas, he was confused. Confused about his feelings about his daughter. (A.N. Not romantic, of course!)  
  
"Ada? What's wrong?"  
  
He couldn't possibly tell her. It would break her heart. She felt like she loved him and was loved. He couldn't tell her he couldn't love her because he was too scared to lose her. To lose her like he lost Nessa. So he put on that 'nothing-is-wrong' smile and answered with only one word.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"But ada..."  
  
"Trust me, Márwen. Nothing is wrong."  
  
~~~~~  
  
She could tell something was bothering him. So she questioned.  
  
"Ada? What's wrong?"  
  
She knew from the way he answered her, that it wasn't true.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
She tried to get it out of him. She truly did.  
  
"But ada..."  
  
She really did. But he would only answer in that sad tone, that yet left no space for arguing...  
  
"Trust me, Márwen. Nothing is wrong."  
  
Something about him was completely out of place. She couldn't yet tell what. But she was going to find out.  
  
"Ada, if you'll excuse me, I wish to talk to Aragorn about something..."  
  
Again, that sad nod. Something was definitely out of place.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"If you'll excuse me, I wish to talk to Aragorn about something..."  
  
He nodded. He didn't really trust himself to speak, without his voice breaking up.  
  
He knew her eyes were searching for an answer. He looked up and met them. His baby sister's beautiful blue-grey more more greyish now, mainly because they were clouded with worry. He smiled the sad smile as she left to find Aragorn. He was quite curious what they were going to talk about, though from Már's searching look he could tell it will probably be about him. About what he was so sad about. But she couldn't find out, he thought as the perfect image of his sister, being Már, walked out to find his long-time friend.  
  
She couldn't find out...  
  
**********  
  
Disclaimer: Pwetty pwease? No? Oh well... Nope, don't own it yet.  
  
A.N. I thought the story might end too soon, so I added a little twist. Sorry if this is crappy work and stuff, but I'm not a professional writer, and my stories will probably suck for a long time.  
  
Okay, just a little question, though. Should I leave it as it is, or should I switch to POV's in the next chapter? 


	6. Meetings On The Road

Painful Memories, Shattered Love  
  
Meetings On the Road  
  
**********  
  
Már winced. She didn't really know why, but Legolas' sad nod just broke something in her. She walked out and soon found Aragorn reclining not far away.  
  
"Of all of us, you have known my father the longest and the best. Even I cannot say I know him very well. Please, I cannot figure out what's wrong with him..."  
  
"I will help you as much as I can, Márwen. But do not trust to hope. Your father has ever been hard to figure out."  
  
Aragorn got up, and Már watched him walk over to Legolas.  
  
~~~~~  
  
He walked over to his old friend. Legolas' eyes were still red and he was still very close to crying. Something definitely wasn't right. Legolas hardly ever cried, and never broke down like that. He always managed to pull himself together.  
  
"Friend, we can all see something is terribly wrong with you. Please, tell me! I hate to see you suffer so much..."  
  
"I'm sorry, Aragorn... You can't help me... She can't find out... I cannot..."  
  
Aragorn was feeling sorry for his friend. He could tell the Elf was struggling with his feelings.  
  
"Remember, I'm always here if you have to talk to someone..."  
  
With that Aragorn walked away. He knew Legolas would tell him when he thought it appropriate. It has happened before.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Legolas watched as his friend walked away. He knew he would tell him in time, but he had to examine his feelings. He knew Aragorn knew. It has happened before.  
  
So he watched his friend walk away, and in his heart, he knew he would have to tell someone... But not yet.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Már looked searchingly at Aragorn. He shook his head slightly, and she sighed. She also knew her father would reveal his secret in a little while, or rather when he thought it right. But she didn't really want to wait. She knew she was being anxious and impatient, but she had a feeling that she wouldn't make it out of the Mines of Moria. And she thought that if she died, her father would not live it. She could tell he was phobic about her, though he tried to hide it. That was the biggest mystery. Why did he try to hide that he cared for and about her?  
  
~~~~~  
  
He was struggling with himself.  
  
He truly felt that he should tell his daughter. But then, he couldn't. He was fighting against the very feeling of care. No, he told himself. You can't feel that. It'll scar you even more if something happens to her. Don't...  
  
That was his last conscious thought before he drifted off to sleep. A sleep in which the voices of his sister and mother kept telling him... Telling him to tell her. You can't hide it forever, they said. She will find out, and it wil hurt you even more because you will have to see her suffer. Because you haven't told her something that important... You will see her die, and your secret would never be dealt with. You know that... Her death would kill you. You can't bear to stand another one of us die... And she will be in so much pain... Tell her... I cannot, Legolas answered them in his thoughts. If I do, she will die hating me...  
  
Ah, but how do you know that? Child, you beloved daughter's emotions are clear now. She loves you, and will not be able to bring herself to hate you... You know that. You know all of this. But you are making up the excuses. Why? Face it brother - when it's about feelings, you're a coward. You don't even truly love your wife, although you tell her you do, every day.  
  
The two voices were cutting in each other in his mind. But after his sister's last statement, it suddenly became quiet. And Legolas realised that she was right. He was a coward.  
  
Since that was the two spirits' role, they quietly left his mind, leaving him in peace to plan the next day's talk with Már.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Már knew her father was asleep. And she was glad. At least hefound enough peace to fall asleep. But she could still tell his mind was troubling him. She couldn't stand to see her father, whom she's come to love over the last few days, troubled. To see him sad broke her heart. It cut her more deeply than any knife could. It burnt more than any fire. And, she figured out, the wounds would only heal when her father was back at peace. Even, if it cost her her life. So it did comfort her to see him sleeping.   
  
The dark shadow of foreboding fell over her. She was afraid. With every day they came closer to Moria, and, she feared, to her doom.  
  
**********  
  
Disclaimer: N! O! I do not own it! Or maybe... Hang on... *checks e-mail* Nope. Rings still Tolkien's... But I claim Márwen and the personality of Legolas... Mwahahahahaha!!!  
  
A.N. Can a presence in your mind leave quietly?   
  
Anyway, to answer a question, Haldir's Heart and Soul, there might be a secret. But I doubt it would be about her parentage. But good thinking... *tosses HHS a cookie* there you go! You're like my only reviewer! Oh and here *tosses Carla a cookie, thinks for a while and then tosses Laureline a cookie too* Cookies for all my reviewers!  
  
~*~nt  
  
P.S. I might be off for a while because a) I'm running out of ideas, b) I might be putting up another story, and c) I gotta get more chappies before I go on. So buhbye for now!!! :* 


	7. The Mines of Moria

Painful Memories, Shattered Love  
  
The Mines of Moria  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Fellowship kept up their speed and soon they came to what was the Walls of Moria. It was Gimli's remark that upset Már more than a little.  
  
"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed," he said.  
  
Már heard her father say something, not much more than a mutter, but she could figure out it wasn't very nice.  
  
Soon enough, Gandalf stopped. He started outlining some shapes, then whispered, "Ithildin," looking up at the sky. Behind him, the outline was solidifying into a door. Gandalf looked at it and said, "It reads: 'Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter."  
  
Everyone looked confused, but it was Merry who asked the question.  
  
"What do you suppose that means?"  
  
Gandalf answered him, "If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open." And he proceeded to place his staff against the star in the middle and say, "Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen." Nothing happened, and he tried to open it by force. It didn't move.  
  
"Nothing's happening."  
  
Pippin's voice made everyone snap out of it, and they all stared at Gandalf. He tried the door again, and sighed.  
  
"What are you going to do then?"  
  
Pippin asked the question they all had in mind. To their surprise, Gandalf snapped.  
  
"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words." Then he lowered his head and fell deep in thought.  
  
/~*~\  
  
Legolas was surprised at Gandalf's reaction. Pippin could be annoying, sometimes not the brightest, but he didn't exactly expect the wizard to snap. He turned his head and saw Aragorn and Sam free Bill the Pony form all his burdens and let him go. He heard Aragorn tell Sam that the mines were no place for a pony. He turned his head again, and his eyes fell on Már. He had to again fight the urge to tell her. He didn't understand anymore why he didn't want to tell her.  
  
He didn't have a long time to think about that. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Gandalf sit down next to Frodo. Then he saw Frodo get up and look at the door. He also saw Aragorn tell Pippin to not disturb the water. And then he saw the door to the Mines open, the stale air in there mixing with the fresher out in the valley.  
  
/~*~\  
  
Már saw him watching her. Then she proceeded to watch him for a few moments before she went into the Mines.  
  
Once inside, she heard Boromir whisper something that made the hair on the back of her neck stand.  
  
"This is no mine. It's a tomb."  
  
And then the Hobbits started screaming. She saw Frodo get pulled down by something that looked like a giant octopus. The next instant she felt herself being pulled down, too, and she got dragged out of the cave by her ankle. And then, she began fighting it.  
  
The whole fellowship already knew that something was happening, and were rushing outside. Aragorn and Boromir were hacking at different tentacles, while her father, Legolas was mostly targeting the head and shooting arrows at it.  
  
She felt herself blacking out. Her last conscious thought was falling.  
  
/~*~\  
  
He knew something was wrong with the Mines from the moment he saw them. But nothing could've gotten him totally prepared form the creature that got both Frodo and his beloved Márwen. Still, he kept aiming arrows into the head. Only then did he notice that Aragorn and Boromir were only seeing Frodo, so called out to Aragorn. The Man looked at him, then looked at Már, and ran off in her direction. He knew he could trust the Man fully, but couldn't keep from looking at Már. She looked like she blacked out, but he couldn't be sure. He had to trust in her.  
  
/~*~\  
  
Aragorn heard his name being called, and he looked over at Legolas. The Elf nodded towards what was Már, and the Ranger understood. He ran over to where Már was, and started hacking away at the tentacles there. He knew, from the way her body has gone limp, that she has fallen unconscious. He was ready when the tentacle fell away, and he quickly grabbed Már as she fell. The Fellowship was already making their way back into the caves, but Legolas was still standing there. He yelled at the Elf, and Legolas shot one final arrow before following the Fellowship inside. Once there, the Ranger transferred the young Elf into Legolas' arms and promised to check her for wounds at the nearest stop. Már kept dreaming. And then, something woke her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: Hey, I AM NOT Tolkien. Okay? So quit rubbing it in.  
  
A.N. Is that a cliffie? I'm still not straight on that stuff. Oh, and check out the other story of mine. Any reviews will likely be welcome. Thankies. Flamers, beware!  
  
HHS, thanx, you were the only reviewer on the last chappie. I dunno why people won't review though. So do me a favour and review. *puppy eyes* 


	8. The Injury

Painful Memories, Shattered Love  
  
The Injury  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas was lightly shaking Márwen. They have come to a stop and he needed her conscious for Aragorn to check her over.  
  
Another reason was stuck somewhere in his consciousness, and it was that since he's got his daughter back, he wanted to spend as much time with her as possible.  
  
He never knew where the words came from. He wasn't conscious of his mouth forming them, but rather was surprised to hear them come out. But he kept singing, and he realized that he wanted to comfort his daughter with the song. A song that fit so well, that seemed to be made to be about his sister.  
  
~Who can say for certain~  
  
~Maybe you're still here~  
  
~I feel you all around me~ ~Your memory so clear~ ~Deep in the stillness~ ~I can hear you speak~ ~You're still an inspiration~  
  
~Can it be~ ~That you are mine~ ~Forever love~ ~And you are watching over me~ ~From up above~  
  
He felt a tear slowly fall down his cheek, but he didn't stop singing.  
  
~Fly me up to where you are~ ~Beyond the distant star~ ~I wish upon tonight~ ~To see you smile~ ~If only for a while~ ~To know you're there~ ~A breath away is not far~  
  
~To where you are~  
  
His voice was strong, it never wavered even though the tears were falling freely from his eyes.  
  
~Are you gently sleeping~ ~Here inside my dream?~  
  
~And isn't faith believing~  
  
~All power can't be seen~  
  
~As my heart holds you~ ~Just one beat away~ ~I cherish all you gave me~ ~Everyday~  
  
~Cause you are mine~ ~Forever love~ ~Watching me~ ~From up above~  
  
~And I believe~ ~That angels breathe~ ~And that love will live on~ ~And never leave~  
  
His sister, his beloved Nessa would've loved the song. He knew it from the bottom of his heart, the part where Nessa was still alive, laughing and playing.  
  
~Fly me up to where you are~ ~Beyond the distant star~ ~I wish upon tonight~ ~To see you smile~ ~If only for a while~ ~To know you're there~ ~A breath away is not far~  
  
~To where you are~  
  
~I know you're there~ ~A breath away is not far~  
  
~To where you are~  
  
Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He spun around to face Aragorn. The Man led his gaze down, to the form lying in his arms. Legolas looked down to see Már's gray eyes. There was a tear sliding down her cheek. He quickly wiped it off.  
  
She slowly moved her gaze and looked at him. Her eyes seemed to be asking him that question. He couldn't answer it. He didn't know how. Instead he hugged her very tightly, and for a moment seemed very reluctant to let go. When he finally did, he nodded towards the Ranger. She seemed confused, but then realized that he wanted her to follow him. She got up and followed Aragorn into the darkness.  
  
/~*~\  
  
Legolas nodded her away, and she seemed confused. Then she understood and followed the Ranger away into the darkness. He knew that if there was any serious injury he had to be quick, so he went over the task fast.  
  
She wasn't very responsive, in shock and because the song has triggered memories. It seemed just so full of memories, and sadness. She was in wonder at how Humans could feel so many things at once. She always took her time, surveyed the emotions slowly. She had forever to do that. But now the song has made her feel so many different things. Love, joy, pain, sadness...  
  
She suddenly felt agony. Aragorn was checking her arm, and she realized that it was broken. Most likely. She tore herself away. The pain was just too intense. He looked at her, and she realized that this had to happen, and the sooner it was over the better.  
  
She slowly scooted back over to him, and clenched her teeth in pain as he touched her arm again. It seemed to last forever, but just when she thought that she couldn't stand it another minute longer, he was done. She looked down at her arm. It looked almost normal, except for the huge amount of Athelas covering it. She couldn't see it, but she could tell it was there. She could smell it through the bandages. She smiled at Aragorn, telling him that she was all right, and he nodded her away.  
  
/~*~\  
  
Aragorn walked over to Gandalf. The old wizard looked at him expectantly. The Ranger sighed.  
  
"She has a badly broken arm. I did what I could, but she will not be in total control of her arm for a while. She shouldn't be in a fight."  
  
"That is well. You did well. She will be alright, for after the Mines we will head for Lothlorien. The Elves will take care of her. Make sure Legolas is around for now."  
  
"I shall. Ever has your counsel brought good."  
  
The old wizard looked at the Man. I do not know what shall happen now, he thought. I do not know what shall happen. My foresight has left me. I cannot tell what lies ahead.  
  
"Now, Aragorn, are you ready to leave here? We cannot linger."  
  
The Man nodded. "That I am. Shall I tell the Hobbits?"  
  
It was the wizard's turn to nod. They were off again. Aragorn got up and left to find the rest of the Fellowship. They grumbled a little, but listened, none too intent on staying in the Mines. He saw Legolas and Márwen, walking together, and he had to smile. He would make them spend a lot of time together. He would.  
  
They were soon walking again. Suddenly Gimli spotted something in a sideway chamber and ran off. They walked in after the Dwarf, and found him kneeling in front of what seemed like... a casket.  
  
/~*~\  
  
Legolas saw the Dwarf run off, but he paid no heed to him. He followed the rest of the Fellowship inside, a feeling of foreboding creeping up his neck. He turned to Aragorn, the only one to take him seriously at the moment, and voiced his feelings.  
  
"We must move on – we cannot linger."  
  
The Man looked at him. The Elf knew that he was taking him seriously. At that moment, when Gandalf looked up and said, "They are coming," there was an awful noise. The entire Fellowship spun to see Pippin; a skeleton falling down a deep well behind him.  
  
And then, it happened. There were drums. And a lot of Orc- and Goblin-like noises. Legolas heard Boromir say, "They have a cave troll." He himself was in a dream-like state, he couldn't believe this was happening. And then, she was there, giving him the warm smile. He shook off the doubts, and took a stance. And then, they waited.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: I am not Tolkien. 'Nuff said.  
  
A.N. Next chapter – the battle! Sorry if the song is really messy, but ff.net made it that way. I dunno why, but it did. Anyway, cookies to all the reviewers!  
  
Starchild – thanks!  
  
Copperini – *grabs as much candy as possible* thanks! Oh, and I bet that there are stories written with a plot like that!  
  
Miriellar – I know that's mean. But then... I'm a mean author! Mwahahaha!!! ;)  
  
Haldir's Heart and Soul – You'll find out, don't worry. And I know I'm receiving more, but I like reviews and I want as much of them as possible. Mwahahaha!!! I shall clone reviews! ^.^' 


	9. The Battle

**Painful Memories, Shattered Love**

The Battle 

**************

**Haldir's Heart and Soul – **Yeah, I like cave trolls, remember? *looks around innocently* Who, me? XD

**Zammy – **Here you go. Have fun.…

**les – **I'm evil, for a lack of better term! XD BTW I dunno if she'll die, I haven't decided yet! Mwahahaha! ;) Hurry up, get your stuff on fast! Pwease? = Oh, and I'm glad you like the disclaimers J

**jennifer – **Okay then? What exactly am I supposed to review on? Unless you meant update and not review? Anyway, here you go, don't cry please, I can't stand it when people cry!

**Anyway, on with the story now.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They waited. She stood with them, holding a small dagger in her injured right arm, while she decided to use a bow instead. She tried putting her dagger away while still keeping it close, but a huge wave of pain hit her, discouraging any further, sudden use of the arm. She waited again as the pain subsided, hoping that the small dagger would be enough to fight off any Orcs – at least for the moment. She waited as the sounds outside the door intensified, suddenly wishing she could be as far away from the as possible. She lowered her head, ashamed at the thought of leaving her father while she got to safety. Meanwhile, Legolas shot two of the creatures through a hole in the door.

She tried to calm herself as the door shook. Then the door burst open, and some of the ugliest creatures in Middle-earth burst through. The first few fell right away, arrows in their throats and chests. Aragorn was also shooting, but after just a second he switched to using a sword. The Orcs broke whatever ranks they were in and descended upon the Fellowship. Márwen made up her mind. Ignoring the pain in her arm, she grabbed her bow and drew an arrow. Aiming quickly, she let go, killing an Orc just before it got her. She straightened and drew another arrow. Another Orc that was about to attack Sam fell with her arrow in the back. The Hobbit turned around and nodded his thanks. Már flashed a smile at him and drew another arrow.

/~*~\

He turned around and drew his knives.  He saw Orcs falling, arrows in their backs. He smiled as her realized that he knew whose arrows they were. Than his face clouded as he realized that Már must really be in pain. He jumped onto a ledge and dispatched another Orc. The door shook again. He saw a Goblin leading something on a chain. It looked like a giant boulder at first; until he realized that it was in fact a cave troll. He drew an arrow. The cave troll looked down at the arrow embedded in its chest, then back up at Legolas. The Prince seemed to have achieved his goal – the troll seemed not to notice the rest of the Fellowship anymore. It was heading right for Legolas, its eyes fixed on the ledge where the nimble Elf was standing. He looked behind the giant head, straight into Már's eyes. In his eyes there was determination to get the youngster out of the Mines safely. Then he turned back to the troll, putting another arrow in its chest. The troll pulled on the chain; it went flying in the air just above Legolas' head. The Elf straightened and jumped from the chain onto the troll's head. Soon another arrow was embedded in the troll. It went into a frenzy and Legolas nimbly jumped off its back. He saw the relieved expression on Már's face and couldn't help but smile. But soon he was back in the fight, hacking and slashing left and right. 

/~*~\

Márwen was tiring. The archery was tiring her arm, causing her awful pain. She knew that she had to keep it up to not get killed, though. Something suddenly cast a shadow onto her. She slowly looked up. She almost lost her wits. But when the troll raised its arm to beat her into the dirt, she struck. Ignoring the pain in her arm, she drew an arrow and fired. It went right in the armpit. But she still had to get away; she knew she only stopped it for a while. Her legs went out from under her. Her eyes widened in shock. She could feel herself falling, but though she willed herself to stand it didn't work.

She saw a shadow pass over her, and she realized it was Aragorn. The Ranger distracted the troll, giving someone else the chance to pull her away. She couldn't tell who it was – the darkness closed in on her. She could feel a presence pass right next to her, and heard a muffled groan. Then she heard nothing more, feeling only the peaceful blackness.

/~*~\

Legolas saw Aragorn rush right past him. The Ranger seemed to be saying something, but it was inaudible. After killing the Orc, Legolas turned, driven by some feeling of foreboding. He turned, not believing his eyes. He saw Már fall down, and Aragorn distract the cave troll. He ditched the Orc, running with the Elven agility to Már. He dragged her away, keeping close watch. Standing up, he shot an Orc right in the gut. The creature fell away, blocking the next Goblin's path to the fallen youth.

Legolas called Merry over, and told him to watch over Márwen. The Prince then straightened and ran over to the cave troll. The creature was screaming, or at least so it looked. In a flash, its hand went to the mouth, Legolas having shot an arrow there. The creature died, and everyone let out their breaths.  Legolas ran over and picked Már up. He knew they would leave soon, but everyone was talking about Frodo.

More Orcs were coming when they took off again. As they were running through the Dwarven complex, the Orcs and Goblins were surrounding them, coming in from everywhere. Just when they thought they would have to face about a thousand of the scum, a loud roar came. The second time around, Orcs begun running away. Gandalf lowered his head. He explained that it was a Balrog, a demon of the ancient world. They all took off at a run, Legolas still carrying Már. 

Soon they came to a bridge. The bridge. The bridge of Khazad-Dum. Quickly they passed it, but Gandalf stopped in the middle. He fought with the Balrog. Just when they thought the wizard has beaten the demon, the Balrog's whip caught Gandalf around the ankles. The old wizard fell, hanging on with the last of his strength. He told them to fly, and they did.

But even as they were running, Már's life hung in the balance. As the seconds ticked away, so was her life slowly leaving her body.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I just borrowed them. None of the characters belong to me. Except Már, that is. See, that's what happens when you're not Tolkien…

**A.N.** Okay, sorry if the chappie was sappy or angsty or whatever. And if there are any misspellings or stuff like that, tell moi. It's currently… *checks watch* 9:30 PM so don't expect too much of me. Well, actually, I guess you could expect a lot since it's actually quite early… Oh well… Mwahahaha! XD

**A.N. 2** There probably will be another chapter of TFATTW up, so check back soon. =


End file.
